User blog:AnimeSoul/A Guide on Levelling up on Arcane Adventures
Hey, I'm AnimeSoul and today I'm going to give you a guide on levelling up on Arcane Adventures. Levelling up is crucial on Arcane Adventures if you want to unlock new moves, unlock levels for new armors and also becoming really strong. Nevertheless, lets get started! Level 1 - 30 - Newground Island or Marua So all those newbies out there need somewhere to level up without getting killed by the mobs? Well the right place is Newground Island. Newground Island is where you spawn in when you first start the game and the island is infested with crazy wizards. Which makes it the perfect place to start training and start gaining some sweet EXP. You will need to attack from range with your first attack for your element as you will risk getting killed fighting them head on with melee attacks. Once you are about level 20 or so, you will probably be ready to fight Marua.He spawns at the end of the little crypt in Doom Island. You will have your magic dagger with you so you should be able to get a few lucky hits in. He gives about 100xp each kill but he has the ability to choke you and use a range of shadow attacks that can severely damage you at this level so you need to be aware of this. Level 30 - 100 - Kairo, Ice Bandits or Desert Bandit Leader So now you are at the level where you know how to get around in the game and you learn more and more about the game and more importantly, you want to unlock your ultimate. But you need that XP ( I see it in your eyes). The most common place that everyone uses for levelling up is Kairo. Mostly because the mobs there give tons of xp and are good for levelling up. Kairo is located to the south of Savaria and is shaped like a tower. You go inside and you need can go up floors by super jumping (press T). Go to the middle floor and jump up and start spamming your R move. Your R move needs enough magic power to use so start putting some points into magic power if you dont have your R move. Spamming R on the middle floor damages enemies on the top floor and also the bottom floor and the mobs give a decent amount of xp. Another place is to level up is where the Ice Bandits are found. Go in the direction of Kairo until you see huge massive ice sheets and go there. Jump on the ice sheets and look for campfire smoke trailing into the air. When you see the campfire smoke, go towards it and you will see the Ice Bandits. These hefty guys are level 95 so they pack quite a punch so be sure to keep a distance. Essentially, what you want to do is kill them with your ranged attacks and weapons without getting in their "trigger" zone. This may take some time but the ice bandits give good amounts of xp as well. The place that I'm going to mention now is not commonly used but still works. Near Savaria, there is an island where the Desert Bandit Leader and the Desert Bandits are found. Go to the island and jump on the walls and spam your R move just like you do in Kairo. The mobs take damage and die fairly easily as well and they give a fair amount of xp until you are ready to face stronger mobs. This place starts failing to level you up quickly so this place will help until you are level 50 or so. Level 100 - 200 - Gunslingers, Freedom Lookout , Theos the War Pheonix and Kairo again..? So you have finally unlocked your magic's ultimate move and you are ready to use it in battle. Note that it is recommended to have second magic by doing the three quests offered by Theos so that you can unlock your second magic's ultimate at level 200. Gunslingers are the easiest mobs to beat in second sea excluding Freedom Lookout. Gunslingers are located on Oblitesco. You spawn at Borealis when you are level 100 and look for the ice sheets and sail your boat in that direction until you see a small desert town. Defeat gunslingers with your ultimate as your most ultimates can take down multiple mobs at once but be careful of the gunslingers "trigger" zone as they will start shooting you if you get too close. I suggest you jump on one of the houses and use your ultimate there. Freedom Lookout is basically the A.G headquarters of the second sea. Don't go there if you insist on having a good reputation. Freedom Lookout is north-west of Impact Island and many A.G soldiers spawn there. Use your ultimate again to destroy A.G soldiers to get lots of xp. The only downside is that your reputataion will go down. Be bold enough to venture into the building and have a showdown with the captain Argestes who is an Earth magic user. Theos the War Pheonix is located in a box shaped wilderness island near Judgement Isle. Once you get there, Theos will instantly start attacking you with his moves. Theos is probably the most damaging mob in the game. Come equiped with good defensive armor and potions if you have to. I suggest you have a fighting style like Cannon Fist or a weapon such as a cannon which you both get from Savaria so you can snipe Theos down. He is very hard to beat and has immense health and his moves do immense damage. When you see him use a yellow magic circle, that means he is using his Sun mutation attack which sends out three fireballs that approach from different angles to attack you. You should run from this attack or block with your magic barrier. One of his other attacks is when he shoots out a gust of wind at you and then he shoots a huge blast of Pheonix energy. All of his Pheonix attacks have the Pheonix Burn status effect so jump in water to douse the effect off. There is a move where he casts a pulsing fire spells. Run away from the pulses and you should be fine. Another move is where he makes the majority of the arena explode from where he is standing at the middle. The only way to get away from this move is to swim outside the arena to minimise health loss. Otherwise you should be sniping him down like nothing as long as you know how to manage his attacks. He gives 5k exp on death. Note:- The rate of which he cast his attacks get faster the more health he loses. We are back to our old Kairo again. As absurd as it may seem, this is a good way to get to level 200 although it may take some time. Just do the usual tricks, go to the second floor and spam R to your hearts content. Quests Quests give a lot of xp so do plenty of them to gain more levels fast. There are a lot of quests in Second Sea so be sure to look out for them! Conclude *I do not own any of the pictures I've used in this blog as they belong to the wiki and obviously AC* So I hope you enjoyed this guide on how to level up fast and be sure to give me any tips to add to this article or any changes. Till next time, see ya! Category:Blog posts